Lupe in Love
Lupe in Love is the sixteenth episode of season two. Synopsis Lupe falls madly in love with Orlando. Plot Lupe falls in love with Orlando Parrot, a parrot who is Jake's pet. Orlando usually says that Lupe is a "pretty bird", but is Orlando really commenting on Lupe or someone else? Also, Adam ends up on the Love Doctor, where he and Jake randomly pick students' true loves. Characters Major Roles *Adam Lyon *Jake Spidermonkey *Lupe Toucan *Corey Vulture *Orlando *Slips Python *Windsor Gorilla *Ingrid Giraffe Minor Roles *Henry Armadillo *Mr. Hornbill *Coach Gills (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Nate Penguin (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Nathan Penguin (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Nathaniel Penguin (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Phineas Porpoise (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Aloysius Elephant (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Coyote Girl *James Ant *Sheila Anteater *Margaret Rhino (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Latanya Hippo (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Joanie Ox (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Punky Lions (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Principal Pixiefrog *Endugu Elephant (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Bear Ted (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Miss Chameleon (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Nerdy Crocodile (Non-Speaking Cameo) Production Music * Bush Trail (B) – Sam Sklair (title card) * Holiday Club – Billy Bell (opening) * Latin A Go Go – Eddie Safranski (Lupe and Corey) * Dockside Dawn – Van Phillips (Lupe in tears) * Love Story – Light Link – Trevor Duncan (Lupe meets Orlando) * Love Story – Romantic Link – Trevor Duncan (end of scene) * Seventies Summer – Franco Micalizzi (in the cafeteria) * Music to Drive By – Alan Moorhouse (The Love Doctor is In!) * Seventies Summer – Franco Micalizzi (Lupe and Orlando) * Music to Drive By – Alan Moorhouse (back to Adam and Jake) * Soft Winds – Jack Arel, Pierre Dutour (“That Adam Lyon is a matchmaking genius!”) * The Comic – Franco Micalizzi (Adam and Jake exit the cafeteria) * Unlimited Love – Alan Parker (the Love Cruise) * Manzanita (B) – Konrad Wolf (aboard the HMS Beagle) * Romance at Midnight – Johnny Pearson (“Orlando left me!”) * Starting Again – Antonion Di Pofi (…for his own reflection) * Murder Most Foul – Chris Payne (“HE DOESN’T THINK I’M PRETTY?!”) * Night Breeze – Franco Micalizzi (Lupe and Corey reunite) * Beach Parade – Armando Trovajoli (ending) * Unlimited Love – Alan Parker (end credits scene) Quotes :Lupe: ¡Oye! Corey Vulture, are you even listening to me? What kind of boyfriend are you to pay me no never mind! You think I can't do better than your sorry tail feathers? :(Corey chews his jerky, while completely ignoring Lupe) :Lupe: I said, are you even listening to me!? :Corey: What? :Lupe: That's it! You'd better make your choice, boyfriend! Either me, or that dang rotten bag of meat you love so much! :(Corey looks back and forth at Lupe and his jerky, making a decision) :(In the very next shot, Lupe is seen crying loudly) :Lupe: AAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHA!!! OOOOHOO! AY AY AY! OOOOOOH!!! ---- :Orlando: Pretty bird! :Jake: Pretty monkey! :Adam: Pretty stupid. ---- :(Orlando comments on his owl reflection) :Orlando: Pretty bird! Pretty bird! :(Lupe assumes Orlando is talking about her) :Lupe: You ... you think so? :Orlando: Pretty bird! Pretty bird! :Lupe: Adam, who's your highly intelligent friend? :(Adam looks at Jake) :Adam: Um, is that a trick question? ---- :Lupe: Ah, yes. It's so nice to be in love again. It has been such a long and painful journey, but now that I have found you, I-- :(Orlando sees reflection in spoon) :Orlando: Pretty bird! Pretty Bird! :Lupe: Are you hungry, Mi Amore? Claro, of course I will feed you. :(Lupe takes Orlando's spoon and hands him a spoonful of worms) :Orlando: Pretty Bird! Pretty Bird! :Lupe: Aye, Orlandito! Always with the compliments! :(Lupe puts worms in Orlando's mouth) :Lupe: You're so cute! ---- :Adam: I had no idea how desperate people were to find their not so perfect match. :Ingrid: Adam, any ideas who you think I could date? :Jake: No freebies sister! You want advice, sign up for the ... :(A giant cruise ship spontaneously appears in the aquatic hallway) :Jake: LOVE CRUISE! ---- :(Lupe drops to the ground) :Adam: Lupe, are you okay? :Lupe: Yes, yes I am not. ---- :Henry: Well, shoot. Maybe Adam Lyon ain't such a great matchmaker after all. :James: You said it, mister. Good thing Adam offered us all a monkey back guarantee. Refund! :(All the customers chant in protest for a refund) :Customers: Refund! Refund! Refund! Refund! :Jake: Adam ... you offered them WHAT!? ---- :Lupe: What kind of bird steals someone else's ... BIRD!? ---- :Lupe: So, he's no seeing another bird? :Adam: Nope. :Lupe: So then, he doesn't think I'm pretty? :Adam: I ... I guess not. You know, Lupe, it's probably for the best. I mean, to be honest, Orlando doesn't seem all that bright and- :(Lupe becomes infuriated, catching fire and growing bloodshot eyes) :Lupe: HE DOESN'T THINK I'M PRETTY!!!!!? YOU SET ME UP WITH SOMEONE WHO DOESN'T THINK I'M PRETTY!!!??? :Corey: I think you're pretty, Lupe. :(Lupe's rage instantly stops) :Lupe: (Gasp) Aye, Corey. Do you really like me? :Corey: I'm a vulture, we're not all that picky. Trivia *First appearance of Lupe's off-again, on-again vulture boyfriend, Corey Vulture. *Along with the debut of Corey, Lupe falls in love with Orlando, making him her third love interest in the series, after Jake Spidermonkey and the aforementioned Corey Vulture. *Mr. Hornbill's singularity from "Two Tons of Fun" is brought up again, when he is seen as one of the people in line for the Matchmaking Love Doctor. **He also dated Miss Chameleon, while on the Live Cruise. However, this quickly ended. *Margaret, Latanya and Joanie were paired up with the three Punky Lions. *The Love Cruise is a parody on The Love Boat. *Adam says he's never had a girlfriend before. However, he inconsensualy dated Margaret, Latanya, and Joanie in "I Fear Pretties". *When Lupe cries over realizing Orlando doesn't think she's pretty, her irises become visible, revealing she has brown eyes. *Credits Gag: There is an introduction to the Love Cruise similar to that of The Love Boat. *During the credits, it's revealed Slips' last name is "Python" and Windsor's last name is "Gorilla". Errors *'Animation Goof:' In one scene, Jake tells Adam that he could make money off of his "match making services". The camera then zooms out, and Jake pulls down a flashing heart shapes sign from the ceiling. For a brief second, after the camera zooms out and the before the sign drops down, Ingrid Giraffe is seen without a head. This is due to the creators choosing to never show the entirety of Ingrid's body, so they never bothered designing a character model of her from head to toe. They usually have a model of her from the neck down, and have the top of her neck, cut off screen or hidden behind a tree, to give off the illusion that Ingrid is fully there, but her height prevents her from being fully shown. However, they made a mistake and showed a bit of a shocking image of a headless giraffe, that can clearly be seen in a frame or two, if paused at exactly the right moment. Gallery Episode Orlando the Bird.png Jake has a bird friend.png Orlando sees his reflection.png Lupe and Corey.png Bring Your Biscuits in Your Beak.png Corey Eats Carrion.png Lupe Moans And Whines.png Corey Ignores Lupe.png Corey Has to Decide.png Corey's Carrion.png Lupe waiting impatiently.png Lupe Got Dumped.png Lupe crying.png Pretty Monkey.png Lupe has really hit the wall.png Lupe loves Orlando.png Adam's Highly Intelligent Friend.png Adam Intros Orlando.png Pretty Bird.png Lupe on a date.png Orlando with a spoon.png Adam is a good matchmaker.png Jake Explains the Matchmaking Services.png Adam becomes a love doctor.png Lining up for the love doctor.png Henry Pays for a Date.png Jake Gets All Secretive With Adam.png Lupe and Orlando on a Date.png Henry and Coyote Girl.png Coyote Girl Hungry For Henry.png James With His New Gal.png James and Sheila.png Screenshot_20170616-151520.png Adam Didn't Know How Desperate People Were.png Ingrid Hits on Adam.png No Freebies Sister.png Dr. Love's Single's Cruise.png Roll it Out Little Buddy.png Boat of Lovers.png Odd Couples.png More Odd Couples.png Adam and Jake Basking on the Boar.png Lupe Hits the Deck.png Lupe Got Dumped Again.png This is Bad for the Couples.png Pixiefrog's Flower Wilts.png The Relationship Sinks.png Adam is a Bad Matchmaker.png James Inside Shelia.png James Wants a Refund!.png You Offered Them WHAT!.png Adam shows Lupe the truth.png Orlando sees himself.png Lupe isn't pretty.png Lupe gets Infiriated.png Lupe is super mad.png Lupe Goes Loco.png Corey and Lupe reunited.png Aye Que Suave.png Corey's Carrion Again.png Lupe waiting impatiently again.png Love Prevails After All.png Tickets Are Five Bucks.png Credits Love Boat Opening.png Boat in the Love Circke.png New MGPIAM Opening.png Starring Your Gym Partner Crew.png Windsor the Captain.png Adam as the Doctor.png Slips the Purser.png Jake the Director.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Lupe episodes